The present invention relates to a high-frequency measuring enclosure or dome for measuring large test objects.
High-frequency measuring chambers or domes are required for measuring particularly large test objects, such as operational aircraft, mobile radar systems and other large objects which have a changing influence on an electromagnetic field as a result of the reflection of high-frequency radiation. Specifically, it is necessary to measure inside domes instead of in the open air to increase the measuring precision because it ensures protection against climatic influences.
Heretofore, such measurement has been performed in large self-supporting buildings housing large measuring systems which, because of ambient reflections, have to be completely lined with absorber materials. Occasionally, there are solutions consisting of a cupola-like self-supporting lightweight construction whose size, however, is limited for static reasons and which require a sufficient absorber lining particularly for higher measuring frequencies.
One object of the invention is to provide a high-frequency measuring enclosure or dome that is suitable for accommodating particularly large objects, such as measuring systems or parts of measuring systems, ensures the required protection against climatic influences and reduces the need for cost-intensive absorber materials.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the high-frequency measuring dome according to the invention, which includes an air-supported membrane or textile construction of a spherical or ellipsoidal contour which is largely pervious to electromagnetic radiation.
The invention has the advantage that, as a result of the spherical or elliptical cupola construction, remaining fractions of electromagnetic radiation, which are reflected, are guided primarily toward the ground.
Another advantage of the invention resides in the use of new textiles or membranes in an almost radio-electrically transparent air-supported dome which, for the most part, does not require the use of cost-intensive absorber materials for suppressing ambient reflections on the ceiling and the walls.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the floor of the high-frequency measuring dome is at least partially lined with absorber material to absorb the electromagnetic radiation still reflected by the interior side of the surface.
Another advantage of the invention is that the floor of the high-frequency measuring dome can be covered partially or completely, or lined, with absorber materials to absorb the remaining reflected fractions of the electromagnetic radiation which, as a result of the spherical or elliptical cupola construction, are guided primarily in the direction of the ground.
According to another embodiment, a high-frequency measuring dome is disclosed which, in addition, has at least one lock for moving in large test objects.
According to another embodiment, the high-frequency measuring dome also has at least one lock for the access by persons.
According to another embodiment, the high-frequency measuring dome is set up to accommodate at least parts of at least one high-frequency measuring system including at least one test object. The high-frequency measuring dome according to the invention may comprise an entire high-frequency measuring system or parts of a high-frequency measuring system including at least one test object. In this case, more than one high-frequency measuring system may also be completely or partially accommodated in the high-frequency measuring dome.
According to another embodiment, the high-frequency measuring dome is configured to accommodate at least parts of at least one high-frequency measuring system without a test object.
The invention has the further advantage that the disclosed high-frequency measuring dome permits a cost-effective protection against climatic influences, which is compatible with the high-frequency measuring method and also allows the complete or partial accommodation of a measuring system.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.